<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free time on the autobots base and in the Nemesis by Astellehope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846996">Free time on the autobots base and in the Nemesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope'>Astellehope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avaline universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Line are cute and all. But what is happening in they free time ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avaline universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Presentation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the battlefield, autobots and decepticon are fighting...AGAIN ! </p><p>On a rock, two shadows are looking at the battle, starting by getting bored of this. </p><p>"This. Is. BORING ! Ava ! When are we going to join them ?!" Ask the little girl. </p><p>"Stay patient, Line. You are too inpatient. I know you want to meet the decepticon. But I want to be SURE you are not going to have many problems." Answer the mature one. </p><p>"Argh ! It as been 3 years now ! And 3 millennia since our ancestor had to start this stupid mission !" She replied, a little enraged, maybe discouraged. "I wanna go back home..." </p><p>"We do not have any home anymore." Ava replied and finish the discussion. </p><p>On their side, autobot almost had to flee the decepticon, too stronger for them. Any decepticon had any mercy for them. </p><p>But then, when Megatron and Optimus was fighting, something shocked them. Like a thunder. Or maybe it's really WAS a thunder... </p><p>Decepticon AND autobots saw a little girl in a black Cape and dress. With another one but in white. Immediately, Optimus stood in front of them, ready to protect the little girls. </p><p>"Optimus. You don't need to protect us." Told Ava. "We are much powerful than what you think". </p><p>"How do you know my designation ?" Ask the prime. </p><p>"We have been observing the autobots and the decepticons for 3 years !!" Answer Line. </p><p>"Fleshlings are and will be weak and useless !" Say Megatron, still enraged by the prime. "It's will be better for everyone if we kill both of you !!" Megatron almost shot the twins. But couldn't when he get paralyzed by something. </p><p>"Do you feel something...electric ?" Ask the black one. "You should, because it's me, the one who is blocking your energy." </p><p>The decepticon warlord couldn't believe it. A little girl. A fledgling. Paralyzing the giant. </p><p>"What are you?" Ask Megatron. </p><p>"Not what. Who." Answers Line. </p><p>"Why you both are observing our war ?" Ask Optimus.</p><p>"Something our ancestor had to do it as been so many time." Ava say.</p><p>
  <strong>If you want to know what is the mission, you'll have to read the story "Avaline", which I will update when I can. Don't worry. But here, it's just for fun.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under the stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nobody want to sleep at the autobot base. Ava have a nice idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the base, the autobot was preparing themselves for recharge.</p><p>It's was the first night for Ava. And the autobot want to make sure she is comfortable.</p><p>"The children aren't here ?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"The kids had to many things to do, today." Arcee answers. "And do we really have to let Ava sleep here ?" Arcee ask to Optimus.</p><p>"We can't ask to they family to let an unknown under they roof". Optimus answers.</p><p>"But we can't let her sleep down. She is a human. Does she is not to fragile to sleep on the floor ?" Bulkhead thought.</p><p>"No ! She can't ! About her...where is she ?" Ratchet noticed that Ava wasn't there.</p><p>This question let any more questions come. Everyone was checking through de base...except Bumblebee.</p><p>"Bumblebee ! You better tell us what do you know !! Now !!" Ratchet asked, furious against him.</p><p>"She is on the roof ?" The prime asked again, after heard Bumblebee answer.</p><p>Everyone at the base came on the roof and see Ava preparing something.</p><p>"Hi there, everyone. Something is wrong ?" Ava ask, ignoring that everyone is upset against her.</p><p>"Why did you left the base without a warning ?" Optimus asked to Ava, staying calm.</p><p>"You where all occupied to take care of me. So I went to the roof preparing myself a sleep under the stars." Ava answered, quietly.</p><p>"Do you like to sleep outside, in the night ? Isn't...strange ?" Bulkhead ask, not really sure to understand why.</p><p>"It's totally normal to sleep outside. Human's ancestors already did this when they did not had any shelter." Ava answered. </p><p>In no less time, Ava and the autobots where under the beautiful sky of the night.</p><p>It's was calm. Like is nothing could break it.</p><p>Even if the sky is so beautiful, the autobots had to recharge.</p><p>But in the middle of the night, Optimus woke up. He noticed Ava's place and find nothing.</p><p>But he notice the beautiful orange in the ground. And sees Ava, dancing while the fire foy around her. Beautiful but extremely dangerous.</p><p>"Ava...you..." Start Optimus.</p><p>"Yes. I can control everything in link with the fire." Ava says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woah ! Ava can control the fire ? How ? In the principal story ! But if Ava can control fire, what can Line do ? Oh...Megatron...be a leader is a lot of work. But if you babysit a little girl full of energy...what it will be ?</p><p>Good luck~...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok...be a leader is a lot of work. But if you have to babysit a little girl who have the power to shock...like...half of an army, it's a really big problem...</p><p>"Kid..." Megatron start, not happy of Line. "Did you send half of my army to the medbay ?" He asked.</p><p>"Well..." She started, sit on the field of the table, her legs moving in the nothing. "Maybe I've..."shock" them ?" She answered with a guilty smile.</p><p>Megatron grunt, mad at her, but holding back, trying to not hurt her.</p><p>He deeply breath before talk.</p><p><em>"Ok Megatron. Calm down. She is only a little girl full of energy who got a lot of power in link with the electricity who allows her to walk on the metal and stick two of your soldiers like nothing happened..."</em> He thought for himself.</p><p>"Look...kid...unlike you, I have a lot of responsibilities...and I don't have any time for you. So you are going to be a good little girl and apologise to my soldiers...got it ?" The warlord ask, hoping Line understand.</p><p>"But-" Started Line.</p><p>"GOT. IT ?" He tried again.</p><p>The little girl sigh before answer. "Yes..."</p><p>"Good. Now go on." Megatron says, looking Line face who seems sad. To be honest to himself, he feel really guilt...</p><p>When he find himself alone, Soundwave appears from the dark.</p><p>"I don't know what to do with her...she remind me her so much..." Megatron whispered..."what should I do, Soundwave ? What should I do ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Technology.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ratchet is pretty bad with human technology. Even Raph's help isn't enough. Ava...help ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Primus ! How this thing works ?!" Ratchet's voice could be heard by the entire world.</p>
<p>"What is the problem, Ratchet ?" Ava asked, with a little idea of what is it.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just a little bug..." Answered Ratchet, lying.</p>
<p>In fact, Ratchet is pretty bad with human technology. He do not understand how does it work.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should do something..." Raph propose.</p>
<p>"No ! This is not a toy !" The older autobot cried out.</p>
<p>"Maybe you can give him a chance." Jack says.</p>
<p>"Fine ! But I'm not responsible of he's mistake." Grunt the doc bot.</p>
<p>Raph try to help in the algorithm of the command, but didn't.</p>
<p>"Maybe I can try something." Ava spooks, already on the computer.</p>
<p>"Hey ! Maybe Raphael did touch it. But it's don't mean that you to can !" Ratchet tried to convince Ava. But it was too late. She already finish what the boys didn't.</p>
<p>"Where did you..." Started Raph, not really sure of what he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>"Let's just says that I had great teachers." Ava quietly answered.</p>
<p>"So cool ! We have two nerds in the team !!" Miko screamed, happy of that new.</p>
<p>"Oh primus..." Whipered Ratchet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miss my sister...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Megatron didn't had a good sleep for so many night...even if this night he could, he do not took immediately this chance...why ? Because he heard someone cry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week...he couldn't recharge since one week because of Line's problems. Megatron is really mad and could crack at any moment.</p>
<p>But he was lucky. Since this morning, Line was pretty calm. He did not notice her presence and could work like if she never was there.</p>
<p>But it was too quiet in his room...</p>
<p>So, he went to the outside of his ship and find her, sit on the edge.</p>
<p>And heard a sob.</p>
<p>Why a sob ? She is sad ?</p>
<p>"Kid ?" Megatron call, getting Line's attention.</p>
<p>The little girl was surprised. But did not look at him.</p>
<p>"Come on, little one. It's time to sleep." The warlord says.</p>
<p>Line didn't answer and worried him. He took her in his servos and try to see her face. But the little human look down.</p>
<p>"What is wrong ? You don't like your bed ?" The decepticon ask, not sure of the problem.</p>
<p>"I miss my sister...I'm not use to be so far away her...not so long..." Line answered.</p>
<p>Megatron hold her near his spark, hoping it will calm her a little.</p>
<p>"Everything will be alright..." Megatron assure. "Everything will be alright..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who knew that Megatron could be sweet ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. I don't wanna see the doctor !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Nemesis...</p>
<p>It's a dark day today...nobody is in the corridor. Everyone are keep closed behind the doors of their quarter...until...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a dark day on the Nemesis...nobody is in the corridor...everyone are closed behind the doors of their quarter...until...</p>
<p>"Lord Megatron and Line ! This your tours ! Lord Megatron ?...Line ?..."</p>
<p>"Hu...doc...they are gone..."</p>
<p>"Oh Primus...help me..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Somewhere, in one of thr corridor of the Nemesis...two shadows are trying to escape something...or someone.</p>
<p>"Lord Megatron ! Lady Line ! Where are you ?!"</p>
<p>The two shadows start to run without making any sound. Then, another Shadow block their way.</p>
<p>"Soundwave, please...let us go..." Whisper a rich voice.</p>
<p>"I-I don't wanna go see the doctor..." Say a little voice, trembling.</p>
<p>"Lord Megatron - Line : Are going to see the doctor." Say Soundwave with is real voice, making clear that he is really serious.</p>
<p>"Here they are ! Catch them !!" Screamed Starscream, finally having some fun, avenging the latest humiliation by Line and Megatron.</p>
<p><em>"He is going to pay for this !"</em> They both thought.</p>
<p>At the moment where they were going to change of corridor, a blue shadow catch Megatron by jumping on him.</p>
<p>"Dreadwing ! Realise me ! This is an order !!"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to obey this time ! You need to get a check from Knockout !"</p>
<p>Then, Dreadwing started to pull Megatron by his feet, since he is scratching the floor with is claws.</p>
<p>"Heeeelp meeee !!!" He screamed. "I don't need to get a check from Knockout !!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, he remembered. Where is Line ?</p>
<p>"Noooooo ! I've been catched !"</p>
<p>He don't need any answers now.</p>
<p>"It was a pleasure to know you, Kid..."</p>
<p>"Me too, Buckethead."</p>
<p>"Stop making a drama !" Starscream and Dreadwing said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"At the end, it wasn't SO bad, my liege."</p>
<p>"Starscream."</p>
<p>"Yes ?"</p>
<p>"Shut the frag up."</p>
<p>"As you wish..."</p>
<p>And then, Megatron and Line goes to their quarter...with a patch on their ass/aft.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>